Never Thought I Loved YouGaara OneShot
by shodow101
Summary: So this came off my other site, and was done a few years ago so it isn't great, but I hope you enjoy it, you are a shy girl is is afraid and yet in love with Gaara!


Gaara

Name: Anki Myou  
Age: 15 (every will be this age)  
(this takes place after Gaara and them went to the Chunni Exams, and didin't go, because the Kazekage said you were too weak, which in a way is true)  
A long time ago your family abandoned you in the Sand Village, leaving you to take care of yourself as a young child. No one ever really paid attention to you, and well Gaara is the worst part of your life (you came into the village after Gaara decided to hate and kill everybody). In school you were at the top of the class for test of knowledge, but you could never keep your own in a battle no matter what, you were always thrown into the dirt. You tried to be friends with Gaara, but he would just scare you away, and you were put on the same team with him years later.  
Story Begins~  
Your walking to training watching the people, they stare at you and say nothing. No one cares for you since you aren't truly apart of this village. You just look down feeling their looks of hate on you, killing you deep down inside. Through your whole time here in the Sand Village, there has been one boy to talk to you, but your incounter are never pleasant.  
"Hey Goomba (means an intelligent idiot, got it out of a book called 'The Glass Castle' but never nice to say) whatcha' doin'?"  
You look down afraid of the number of people in front up you, "I am heading off to training, so just go away I had enough of your crap in school."  
"Ahhh, is the little Goomba gonna cry now, oh boo-whoo no one cares!!" everyone laughs at his comment then he grabs you pulling you close to him.  
"Stop it!!! Don't touch me!!!" you yell thrashing around.  
The boy leans down and whispers into you ear, "What can you do, there no one hear for you, so as far as I know I can do whatever I want!" the boy then laughs, as they torment, and maul you until you cry.  
You lay there on the ground holding yourself, "You know shit is worth more than you, you are nothing, your WORTHLESS!!" the boy yells to you kicking you in the process, as you are bleeding all over the dirt, "Don't bother to get up, because you would just be a waste of time. Come on guys, lets leave this waste to rot." then he pushes you one last time with his foot while they leave laughing and having a good time.  
You lay there your tears soaking into the blood caked ground, just holding yourself. Though in the dark someone is watching, in confusion, yet angered.

Gaara's pov:  
You stand there in the dark watching one of your teammates, who didn't show for training. You watch as she is brutally mangled by those low-lifes that all call you 'Monster'. She just gets hammered down into the grond and allows them to step all over her, who is she, why are they doing this, and most of all what is this attachment I feel? You pretty much think to yourself.  
You tilt your head to the side, curiously looking at the girl. She hasn't gotten up yet, she stays there crying, why? Why doesn't she go and attack them back? You wonder, yet you've been wondering this for years observing her. Then you walk out and stand infront of her.

Anki's pov:  
"Why are you crying?" you heard a familiar, yet unwanting voice. You look up and see Gaara, looking down on you, no emotion on his face.  
"Ga... Gaara-sama!" you stutter in a quiet voice, then quickly get up and back up a bit. "Umm... how may I help you?" you ask looking down afraid to look him in the eyes. You hold yourself, fearful that he is going to hurt you like has done to many others the last time you saw him.  
"You can answer my question." he says gazing at you with mystified eyes, those sea-foam green eyes, so beautiful, yet unknown. You can never tell what they're saying, but why now does he show it?  
You look into those majestic eyes seeing deep down care and love, but when you look at his face all you can feel is the fear inside build.  
"Well, um, I was just, um..." you stutter more, then he walks over to you and extends his arm. You jerk back out of anxiety (nevousness), the feeling of death passing over you. But he just places a hand on your cheek and pulls it away.  
"Your bleeding...." (thanks for stating the obvious Mr. I scare everybody!!! he he ha ha just joking around. kk back to story) You begin to shake, why is he so calm, what is he going to do, what is going to happen, why me? All these questions run through your head.  
"Why do you let them do that, why don't you fight back?" he ask you still ever so calm.  
"Because they're stronger than me..." you say so soft you are almost inaudible (soundless). He tilts his head to the side still confusion hovering over him, but you can't stand his presence any longer. "I need to go!!" you said running away almost tripping yourself.  
Gaara just gazes at you, a little hurt inside, that you didn't say, but doesn't pursue you. He just watches as you disappear among the people then he disappears himself.  
You run all the way home, and shut, lock and seal the door. You hopped into the shower cleaning yourself from the blood and dirt. You covered all your wound when you are done, and by that time the sun had already fallen and the moon hung high in the sky, casting shadows and a dim light on the land. Sitting on your windowsill overlooking the entire village, and through the corner of your eye you see a figure cloths billowing in the wind, yet hidden in the dark, you unable to define their face. You stare at who ever is just sitting outside at night, wondering why their not asleep yet.  
The next day you wake up with the sun in your face, you look and you fell asleep against the window. You look to where the individual one was, but they must be long gone by now. You stare for awhile wondering who they are, until your alarm goes off to remind you to get up and dressed for training, dreadfully. You avoid the gang from the other day, and make it to training, and already you are scolded for not showing yesterday. You stand there head down accepting anything he throws at you (insults), trying to hold back tears, wishing you had someone there for you, sadly there is no one.  
Gaara comes up and sees your sensei scolding you, he walks up to him, just raises his and silences your sensei and stands directly infront of you. "Are you ok?" he ask, letting the concern be heard in his speech, which surprises you, but you nod afraid to look him in the face.  
"Sensei leave her alone, she has a good reason for not being here, and if you mess with her I will see to your punishment myself. Oh and she won't be at todays pratice either, so just shutup!" he calmly scolds the sensei then lightly takes your arm and carefully walks you into the city.  
"Gaara-sama what are you doing? I don't understand?" you ask for some reason not showing your fear inside. He just looks at you and keeps walking. He leads you to the same spot where you saw the mystery person was, he sets you down on the roof, careful with you the whole time.  
"What is your name, I have never heard it before?" he ask so calm, you blink at him a couple times.  
"Umm.... my name is Anki why?" you ask defensive, he notices and his look saddens and he just sits down and looks the other direction.  
"Just wanted to know it so I can call you by it, if thats alright..." his voice saddened for some reason. You look at him, for some reason you felt sorry, and then you hestitantly lay your hand on his arm. He turns his head to look at you, you shyly smile at him.  
"Ummm Gaara-sama, why are you being so nice to me, I thought you hated me and everyone else?" you said looking down then.  
He looks surprised then his eyes look down slowly, and after a few minutes he finally speaks, "Well, I used to, but then I went to those Chunni Exams in Konoha, and this boy well changed me. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, we fought together, and well I learned that I am not alone in the world with these feelings I get, he showed what it was like to have friends, so I guess that's why I am different." he looks at you with caring eyes. "You know I am sorry for whatever I did when we were younger, I just didn't have the greatest childhood, and well that's not an excuse to hurt anyone, but..." you stopped him by putting your finger on his lips.  
"You never hurt me, you always just threaten me, that's all, k so don't be upset. You know this is a pretty view, how did you come across this?" you say sweet and kind looking out at the horizon.  
"I found it when I was younger I don't remember how, but I sit here every night looking at the sky." he said looking around too. You blink a couple times coming to a revelation of who you saw the other night, it was Gaara, 'So wait I have a crush on Gaara of the Desert!!! Omg this can't be, can it?' you think to yourself.  
Then you notice the sun has already begun to set, "We've been up here all day, but it only seem like a couple minutes" you say looking at Gaara surprised.  
"For some reason up here time flys faster, even though you just sit and stare at everything. And you know you look beautiful in the sunset." he says looking at you with admiration. You blush at his comment.  
"Mabey I should head home?" you say while he nods and walks along side you all the way to your house, neither of you saying a word. During the night all you could do was think of Gaara, being with him for ever....

The next day you are walking to training not paying attention to the world around you, just daydreaming about Gaara, and how beautiful he looked in the setting of the sun. His ruby read hair glinting like gems, flowing like silk in the wind. His gorgeous sea-foam green eyes dazzling like emeralds, and his body and touch like an angel, everything a girl could ever want in a guy. Why could you see it before, why did you have to be soo afraid of him, but yet what would of happened if you weren't afraid of him, would you like him the same way you do now?  
Then someone grabs you and pushes you onto the ground. "Hey Goomba!!! What'cha doing with the monster yesterday, huh. Give him anything like the whore you are!!!" the same boy who always interrogates you yells, then throws his head back and laughs his budies follow.  
You look up at them tears brimming your eyes, 'They always have to mess up anything in my life, why me?' you think to yourself. The gang begins to kick you around then, as the tears begin to pour from your eye, old wounds opening up from the other day. You lay your head on the ground taking the pain, expecting your life to be like this forever. All of a sudden the kicking stopped, there was no noise, and there was no motion from the the feet that you see on the ground. You look up to see the gang shocked in fear, you look behind you and you see Gaara!!  
He is using his sand at the moment with the leader of the gang in this sort of coffin of sand, but after you hear Gaara's next words you learn that that sand is the boy's coffin, and the last thing he will see on earth.  
Gaara says, "Sand Burial." with that the boy is crushed to death, and the gang scatters. Gaara leaves the body on the ground and walks over to you laying on the ground in fear and shock. He holds his hand to you, you take it even though you feel so scared you know that your skin is paler then white. Sand then surround you and him, you look around terrified of what is going on, but the next thing you know you are back ontop of the building the day before.  
"I am sorry that you had to see that, and well please don't be afraid of me anymore." he says so softly, his voice is like the wind. "All your life you have known me you have been afraid, but that is the only way I knew you were there, I noticed you that way, and well from those feelings others began to grow, those feelings that bring men to their knees. I don't understand them, I saw these same feelings with other people in Konoha, but feeling them myself is just so confusing. From your fear I began to love you, but I don't want you to be afraid anymore, and I hope you love me back..." he said gazing tenderly into your eyes.  
You look at him shocked, 'He just said he..... loves me.....' you put your hand over your heart feeling this warm feeling inside you. You whisper, "Out of fear comes love, and from love comes the forever bond between two people that will never be broken." Gaara tilts his head to the side, but then he slowly bends down and gently, and lovingly kisses you. His affection exploding inside you, and you kiss him back showing your love for him. When you pull away you look compelling into his eyes,  
"Gaara I love you..."


End file.
